


Sparring Buddies

by gnatinthehat



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnatinthehat/pseuds/gnatinthehat
Summary: Cassian and Feyre are sparring one day, just like normal, and suddenly everything changes.
Relationships: Feyre Acheron/Cassian, Feyre Archeron & Cassian, Feyre Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey! Remember, sparring tomorrow at 6:30,” Cassian yelled across the room to Feyre.

“Absolutely not, 8:30 is early enough, especially after tonight,” grumbled Feyre, taking another swig from the bottle of alcohol in her hand. Cassian grabbed the bottle, getting up in Feyre’s face.

“7, final offer. Now lay off the whiskey or beating your ass will be easier than usual,” Cassian said, grabbing the bottle from her hands. “Plus, Rhys will blame me if you drink all his good shit.”

“Asshole.”

“Love you too sweetheart,” Cassian responded cheerfully.

The next morning, Feyre found herself at their usual training spot, Cassian already waiting for her. As much as she was complaining about it, she secretly loved sparring with Cassian. Being next to his sweaty, muscled body did things to her she couldn’t even put in words. Lately it seemed as though their training was shifting, the holds and locks more intimate and sexual. That scared the hell out of her, because although she was painfully attracted to Cassian, Rhys was her mate, and he didn’t like to share.

“Well, look who decided to finally show up,” Cassian taunted, pulling Feyre out of her thoughts. He looked stunning as always, his shirt off to show his wide, muscled chest and his wings flared slightly behind him.

“I’m here, aren’t I? We going to do this thing or what?”

“Whenever you’re ready princess.” Feyre launched at him, hoping to catch him off guard. She aimed for his ribs, landing a blow before Cassian pushed her back, throwing an elbow at her face. Quickly, she ducked low, sweeping his legs out from under him and pinning his body with her own.

“Not so talkative now, huh?” Feyre said smugly, her forearm against Cassian’s throat. Cassian just smiled and yawned. In a second, he wrapped his leg around hers and flipped them over, his wings flaring behind him.

“What were you saying there, Feyre darling?” Feyre swallowed hard, conscious of Cassian’s body pressed against her, his hard chest heaving on top of hers. Out of instinct, she reached up, using two fingers to trace the inside of his wing. Cassian shuddered, a groan ripped through him, that simple movement making him hard.

“Shit, Cassian I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. It won’t ever–”.

Cassian interrupted her, kissing her hard. Feyre instantly responded, kissing him back just as rough. Both of them knew they were crossing the line, but neither could stop. Feyre ran her hands down Cassian’s hot, sweaty body as she fantasized about, while Cassian slid his hands under her shirt. They separated for a few painful seconds as she stripped off her shirt. Cassian deftly removed her bra, pausing only to throw his classic smirk at Feyre, albeit a little more breathless than usual. He went straight to her breasts, using one hand to play with one as he used his mouth and tongue on the other. Feyre moaned, reaching up and letting her fingers drag softly against his wings. Cassian stilled as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. “You do that again and we’re going to finish a lot quicker than either of us wants,” he warned Feyre. She just smirked at him.

“I guess you’re just not as experienced as you claim to be. It’s okay, I’ve had better” she responded cheekily. Cassian nipped her breast at that comment, causing Feyre to moan and arch her back.

“We’ll see about that”, he bit back. As he kissed her neck, leaving rough marks, Feyre reached for his bulge. Cassian moved out of her reach. “I’m in charge,” he said simply. He made his way down her chest leaving little kisses, stopping at her navel. Slowly, he pulled down her short and underwear, exposing her sensitive parts to the cool mountain air. Feyre shivered, first from the breeze and then from the feeling of Cassian’s mouth against her inner thigh.

“I’ve got to say Feyre, you’re pretty wet for someone who thinks I’m a bad lay. You know what, I think it’s better we pause here, maybe we can find someone, how did you put it, that’s given you better?”

“Cassian, if you don’t put your fucking mouth back on my pussy right now, Cauldron help me I’ll finish the job myself”, Feyre bit back, already on edge. Cassian smirked, having gotten the reaction he wanted. Unable to help himself, he slipped a finger in as Feyre ranted, taking pleasure in watching her whole body shudder. He put another finger in, increasing the rhythm. Feyre moaned in pleasure. Cassian’s mouth found her clit, eliciting another moan from Feyre and a possessive growl of his own. Quickly, Feyre orgasmed, and without wasting any time she unbuckled Cassian’s pants, feeling his massive girth in her hands for the first time.

“Holy shit, what they said about wingspans is true. There’s no fucking way this will fit in me Cassian”, Feyre said breathlessly.

“We’ll take it slow baby, I promise”, Cassian responded, a little cocky and proud of the reaction Feyre had. He lined his head with her entrance, pushing in a little at a time until he was all the way in. Letting out another growl, he started moving, Feyre’s moans encouraging him to go faster.

“Fuck yes Cassian, don’t stop!” Feyre yelled, overwhelmed in her own orgasm, and then in Cassian’s release. _Cassian?_ She heard a voice in her head. Shit, she thought to herself. In her moment of weakness, she must have let down her mental barrier and projected her thoughts to Rhys. _Feyre, answer me. What are you doing with Cassian?_ Cassian noticed Feyre’s sudden silence.

“Feyre, what’s wrong?” He asked her. Feyre looked at him, wide-eyed.

“He knows.” was all she said, and Cassian immediately panicked.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! What did I just do? I fucked Rhysand’s mate. I fucked the High Lord’s mate. I fucked the fucking High Lady. He’s going to kill me. My best friend of 500 years is going to kill me. And I deserve it, I fucked his mate!”

_Rhysand, listen to me. I don’t know what happened, one minute we were sparring, the next–_

_Feyre, I’m coming to you right now. Neither you nor that mate-fucking bastard go anywhere. That’s an order._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you liked this. This is my first time writing anything like this so any advice is appreciated. Also let me know if y'all want another scene, either a continuation of this (I was thinking about writing what happens after Rhys shows up) or a Azriel/Feyre/Cassian scene, or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand shows up, after Feyre projected her thoughts mid-orgasm.

Cassian paced back and forth, simultaneously pulling on his clothes and mumbling expletives under his breath. He couldn’t even imagine what Rhysand would do to him, but he was prepared to take it, no matter what it was. Feyre was in the same state, internally panicking but prepared to put on a strong face. She made the mistake, and now she was prepared to face the consequences. They both felt Rhys’ presence before they saw him, his darkness arriving before him as he winnowed to the training spot, a sure sign he was angered beyond comprehension. Once winnowed in, the High Lord of the Night Court did not utter a word, he simply looked straight into Feyre’s eyes, letting his feeling of betrayal show freely on his face.

“Rhys, I’m so sorry. I don’t–”, Cassian started.

“Silence, mate-fucker. You will speak when spoken to”, Rhysand interrupted. Cassian reeled back, looking like he’d just been struck across the face. Never in the 500 years he had known Rhysand had Cassian ever heard that tone of voice, the one void of emotion, the one reserved for the Court of Nightmares, used to talk to him. He wished Rhys would hit him, like usual. That, he could endure, but this Rhys? The unattached Rhys? He couldn’t take it.

“Rhysand, I know nothing I could say would reduce my grievances. I am deeply ashamed of my actions, and I know nothing excuses them. Whatever punishment you deem acceptable, I am willing to take it,” Feyre stated, her voice wavering at the end, the only evidence of her true emotions.

“Why him? Why not anyone else, anyone I could’ve killed in a heartbeat without a single thought? Why the fuck did you have to go after my best friend? Answer me!”

“It wasn’t intentional, I swear to you Rhys, I would never want to hurt you, you know that. I love you too much for that. I’ve just, just felt inexperienced compared to you. You had centuries before you found me, centuries of fucking whoever you pleased. Before you, I had only slept with two others, and only one of them Fae. I tried to pretend it didn’t affect me, but it does! I love you, but I just wanted to live my life before I was mated to you for the rest of my now very long existence!” Feyre finished shouting, her inner emotions finally coming to the surface.

Rhysand’s eyes softened a fraction. “Feyre, darling, why didn’t you just tell me that? I know you know I don’t like to share, but if I knew how important it was for you that you got the chance to explore then I would’ve hated it, but I would’ve lined up people of your choosing to experiment with, so long as they knew that you belonged to me, and only me. I just don’t understand why you had to go after my best friend all people!”

“I know Rhys, I’m sorry. He was just here, and I just acted without thinking. It was wrong, I know, and it won’t happen again,” Feyre said, her head hanging in shame.

“And you, Cassian”, Rhysand said, finally turning his full attention on the Illyrian, “what’s your excuse for fucking my mate? You’re over 500 years old, not in your 20s. You’ve had plenty of sexual experience, and you’re not mated. Girls are falling at your feet, and yet you choose to go after the one girl that’s off limits. I have half a mind to bind your wings and throw you off this ledge. You have one minute to convince me why I shouldn’t.”

Cassian swallowed, prepared for this question, but still nervous as hell. “There’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have. She touched my wing and I just reacted. I initiated the first kiss. I had plenty of instances where I could have stopped it and I didn’t. I deserve to be thrown off this mountain.” Rhysand nodded once, and then walked over to Cassian, tying his wings back with tendrils of darkness, and then somehow managed to pick him up and dangle him over the edge of the mountain. Cassian took a deep breath, ready to accept his fate. “[Cauldron](https://acourtofthornsandroses.fandom.com/wiki/Cauldron) save me. Mother hold me. Pass through the gates and smell that immortal land of milk and honey. Fear no evil. Feel no pain. Go, and enter eternity,” he murmured to himself, ready to fade into the afterlife. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, waiting for the drop and the eternal darkness bound to follow. It never came. Rhysand hauled him back up, laying him back down on flat ground. Cassian opened his eyes, confused but grateful.

“It seems you truly regret it, and for that I’ll spare your life. Although I’m surprised, you’d think I could end your life. Really, after half a millennium you ought to know me better than that. No matter what you do, you matter too much to me you fucker. But Cassian, mark my words, you pull this shit again, I will hurt you so bad you’ll spend the next half millennium nursing your wounds. And hey, if you try to sleep with my mate again, make sure you have my permission first, okay?” Rhysand finished with a grin, his first since arriving at the training ground.

_His permission?_ Cassian thought to himself. _Why is he making it sound like there’s going to be a next time? Holy Cauldron, did he actually drop me and am I dead? Or maybe he didn’t toss me hard enough, or my thick skull is even tougher than I thought and I’m just unconscious. I’ve got to be dreaming, he definitely did not mean a next time._ He was shaken out of his thoughts as Rhysand put one arm around him and the other around Feyre, who seemed to be as shocked as he felt.

“Now Feyre, in the spirit of exploring, I don’t suppose you’ve ever had a threesome?” Rhys asked cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry it took so long but here's part 2! Sorry, no smut here :/ but y'all are the ones that'll decide the characters involved in the next chapter. The two options are Cassian/Feyre/Rhysand or Cassian/Feyre/Azriel. Comment which one you want!


End file.
